


Au service secret de sa manchoterie

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Penguins, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour l'oncle Nigel et un peu Buck aussi ;1ère vignette : de légendaires et courageux agents secrets se battent dans l'ombre contre les ennemis qui menacent le peuple manchot et sa tranquillité.2 et 3èmes : Oncle Nigel et sa nouvelle recrue.4ème : rivalité et collaboration forcée avec Buck Rockgut.5ème : un vieux soldat.





	1. Nigel & Buck - Au service...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De légendaires et courageux agents secrets se battent dans l’ombre contre les ennemis qui menacent le peuple manchot et sa tranquillité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jamais fini  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Red Squirrel, Buck Rockgut, Nigel  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et nous n’avons plus tant de balles à perdre. »  
>  d’après Flo_Nelja sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Perdre la trace du Red Squirrel est une défaite dont l’Armée Manchote ne se remet pas. D’ailleurs, elle ne peut pas admettre l’avoir perdue et reste à sa recherche, malgré le temps écoulé. Red réapparaîtra un jour ou l’autre et ils seront prêts à l’arrêter. Les anciens n’ont pas oublié et ils continuent à former de nouveaux agents dans ce but.

Avoir perdu la trace de l’Agent Spécial Rockgut au passage est un coup dur, aussi. Mais ses camarades ne désespèrent pas : ils savent, viscéralement, que Buck traque toujours Red et que lui aussi reviendra le jour voulu.


	2. Nigel & Private - Petit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa petite recrue préférée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son petit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Nigel & Private  
>  **Genre :** fluff/un soupçon de de flangst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le poussin n’est pas son fils, même pas réellement son neveu. D’une espèce différente, ils n’ont aucun lien de parenté, mais qu’importe ! Il arrive régulièrement que les œufs valsent, que des parents se retrouvent sans poussin ou des poussins sans parent, et celui-ci, Nigel a décidé de le prendre sous son aile, dans tous les sens du terme. Il mérite sa chance, lui aussi.

Sans jamais lever sa couverture, Nigel l’entraîne discrètement. Qu’il suive ensuite ses traces dans l’armée secrète ou reste parmi les civils, ce petit Private sera un manchot, un vrai de vrai, capable de se défendre et de protéger son entourage.

Sous sa tutelle il progresse d’ailleurs vite et bien, sans toutefois se départir d’une certaine innocence… qui le protège de la laideur du monde sans pour autant le mettre plus spécialement en danger. Nigel est fier de lui et en oublierait parfois presque qu’il n’est « que » son filleul. Quand ça arrive, il se reprend en se disant que justement, il a de quoi être encore plus fier !


	3. Nigel & Private - Vaillante petite recrue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit soldat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vaillante petite recrue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Nigel et baby!Private  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Reste bien près de moi. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série – oui bon Private n’est pas censé savoir que Tonton est un agent secret mais Private n’est pas toujours très fut-fute non plus ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Reste bien près de moi, commande Nigel à sa nouvelle recrue.  
Sous son aile, il sera protégé, et aux premières loges pour apprendre.

Le poussin opine du bec, sans donner de la voix. Il a encore du duvet… on les lui envoie vraiment tout juste sortis de la crèche, faut-il que l’Armée Manchote manque d’effectifs fiables pour en arriver là…  
Une fois dans l’action, il se débrouille pour ne pas le gêner, ne pas se retrouver en danger, et même à la fin placer un coup parfaitement imité.

Nigel, impressionné, le félicite :  
\- Tu seras un vaillant petit soldat.


	4. Nigel vs Buck - Rivaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ennemi de mon ennemi n'est pas forcément mon ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rivaux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Nigel vs Buck Rockgut (The Red Squirrel)  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** fête des oiseaux/saint valentin ’14  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Nigel, manchot royal – avec emphase sur le service de sa Majesté – et Buck Rockgut, gorfou atlantique, ne s’aiment pas beaucoup. Avec un ennemi commun en la personne du Red Squirrel, la logique les voudrait alliés. À la place, ils sont rivaux.  
Oh, ils ne vont pas se mettre exprès des bâtons dans les roues, au risque de laisser échapper leur cible, mais, sans aller jusqu’à se gêner mutuellement, ayant chacun une bien piètre estime pour les capacités de l’autre, ils ne coopèrent pas.

Il faut que Red leur échappe une fois de plus et que le petit Private les gronde, désolé de voir l’inefficacité de son grand héros et de celui de son commandant, pour que, honteux, ils acceptent de revoir leurs positions. Pendant que Skipper et ses trois subordonnés se concentrent toujours sur la piste de Dr Blowhole, un peu à contre-cœur mais au moins décidés à forcer le respect l’un de l’autre, ils associent enfin leurs forces.

Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, à travailler ensemble et apprendre à se connaître, peut-être finiront-ils par réaliser leur valeur réciproque et s’estimer ?


	5. old Nigel - Un vieux soldat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ne font pas un métier facile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un vieux soldat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar/human!AU  
>  **Personnages :** Oncle Nigel, Buck Rockgut, Skipper, Private  
>  **Genre :** gen/amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "toujours debout" d’après 31_jours site (11 octobre '16)  
>  **Prompt :** James Bond/Jour des Vétérans  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Nigel Brown était un bon soldat. Malgré les échecs – jamais la faute d’une erreur de sa part, seulement d’un hasard imprévu, d’un manque de chance – et la disparition de plusieurs camarades au champ d’honneur – qu’il ne se pardonnerait jamais – et l’impression par moment de ne plus avancer, il ne perdit jamais sa détermination. Mission après mission, année après année, il était toujours là. Il traquait les vieux ennemis insaisissables et les nouvelles menaces.   
Il avait certes perdu l’enthousiasme de la jeunesse à l’idée de sauver son pays et le monde – ce qui à ses yeux revenait à peu près au même – mais avait gagné en maturité, en capacité de calcul et de décision. Il gagnait au change d’ailleurs. Il était devenu un meilleur officier, plus efficace. À quel prix… aucun qu’il n’acceptait pas de payer. 

Le jour où Buck Rockgut, ancien allié, collaborateur et rival à la fois, finit par sombrer, Nigel salua son temps passé avec respect. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’estime personnelle pour cet arriviste de Skipper, mais reconnaissait que ses méthodes déplaisantes lui procuraient quand même des résultats honorables.   
Et après son devoir accompli, sans grande fierté restait de voir son neveu marcher dans ses traces, meilleur qu’eux tous réunis, déjà aussi efficace, et sans avoir encore perdu l’espoir propre au jeune âge.


End file.
